


Confesiones de sábado noche

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Universo Alterno ubicado en la serie "Duelo Legal". Oneshot donde Saga y Kanon salen de copas tiempo antes del desarrollo de la trama principal.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Confesiones de sábado noche

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos! Bienvenidos a este relato en forma de oneshot que a pesar de formar parte del Universo Alterno de mi creación, "Duelo Legal", me apetece también publicarlo por separado.
> 
> Para quienes conozcan dicho universo, este oneshot también se puede encontrar publicado como capítulo dentro del fic titulado "Complementos y frivolidades de Duelo Legal" en el que, tal y como indica su nombre, es un compendio de oneshots fuera de la línea temporal de la historia, o dentro de ella pero que retratan escenas intrascendentes en la trama, centrándose en side stories de algunos personajes o ampliación de alguna parte del argumento principal.
> 
> A los que paséis por aquí por primera vez, espero que os guste y ojalá pique la curiosidad para conocer un poco más de la locura "Duelo Legal"
> 
> Gracias por vuestra lectura :).

**#CONFESIONES DE SÁBADO NOCHE#**

**Saga y Kanon**

_Año 2012, tres años antes de la trama principal_

Saga tocó por segunda vez el interfono del piso de su gemelo, con más insistencia que la primera. Hacía más de diez minutos que supuestamente habían quedado en encontrarse justo ahí, en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Kanon, pero éste no aparecía. Como siempre que acordaban una hora para su encuentro, si en algo era fiel el menor de los dos hermanos era en aparecer tarde.

O muy tarde.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Kanon vivía en una especie de caos y desorden constante, pero por mucho que este detalle preocupara a Saga, Kanon fingía llevar una vida estupenda, libre de estúpidas ataduras y plenamente feliz en su elegida anarquía...

Sí, Kanon se creía un experto en el delicado arte de fingir, aunque ni siquiera dejara que su hermano subiera al piso que años antes había compartido con su más que amigo Rhadamanthys.

Y aunque su perenne aspecto desaliñado a veces dejara mucho que desear, sin mencionar su pobre desempeño laboral, dedicado exclusivamente a resolver casos leves ante la administración judicial.

Kanon fingía felicidad en indiferencia ante todo, y Saga jugaba a fingir que le creía las mentiras que tenía que comerse cada vez que le preguntaba algo tan sencillo como "¿qué tal te va?". Ese pacto lo habían acordado sin siquiera saberlo, y así iban pasando las semanas, los meses e incluso los años. La vida se sucedía y ellos callaban, repitiendo rutinas.

Rutinas tan simples como la de esa noche, en la que Kanon volvía a demorarse a pesar de haber sido él el responsable de decidir la hora de su encuentro.

Saga miró su reloj, refunfuñó por lo bajo y volvió a pulsar el botón correspondiente a ese piso firmemente vetado a la suela de sus zapatos caros.

Saga...el flamante y joven fiscal, el mayor de ambos, era la copia en positivo; poseedor del cargo de Fiscal General de Atenas después de aprobar las oposiciones con matrícula de honor, todo en su pequeño mundo se estaba acostumbrando al éxito de su desempeño profesional y al dinero que de éste provenía. Era excelente en su trabajo, ambicioso y presumido, cuidador hasta el último detalle de su aspecto físico. Su belleza natural se acrecentaba con la minuciosidad que elegía sus ropas, perfumes y acicalado personal, contrastando con la dejadez que se empeñaba en lucir Kanon, tanto en sí mismo como en todo lo que le rodeaba.

Si embargo, pese a toda esta colección de afiladas diferencias, un sencillo contrato verbal unía sus caminos cada fin de semana: la copa del sábado noche o la comida del domingo al mediodía. Aunque si esa noche Kanon seguía retrasando su aparición, la prometida copa del sábado quizás pasaría a convertirse en el vermut del tedioso domingo.

Después de resoplar visiblemente molesto, Saga se decidió a taladrar el interfono una última vez, pero el veloz trote con el que vislumbró a Kanon asaltar el rellano le detuvo. El menor abrió la sucia y acristalada puerta del portal con gestos rápidos y un rictus en su rostro que denotaba cierta molestia.

\- ¿Podrías ser puntual alguna vez en tu vida? - Le regañó Saga, aún a sabiendas que su hermano no aceptaría bien la reprimenda.

\- ¿Podrías tener algo más de paciencia y no ser tan cuadrado? - Fue la réplica de Kanon, quién aparecía recién duchado y sin afeitar desde un par de días, con los cabellos húmedos y el aroma de champú como único perfume personal, a esperas de ser aniquilado por el olor del humo del cigarrillo que estaba siendo prendido con ansias.

\- ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo! - Saga se quejó con razón, pero la primera respuesta que obtuvo fue el asalto de humo que los labios de Kanon expulsaron contra su rostro, viéndose empujado a desvanecerlo con visibles aspavientos y muecas de asco.

\- ¡Y tú siempre andas quejándote, joder! - Exclamó Kanon, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dientes mientras se acomodaba su gastada chupa de cuero y subía la cremallera hasta el cuello.

\- Si al menos me dejaras subir...No sé por qué te empeñas en no dejarme entrar en tu piso...

\- ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que me critiques como lo tengo todo? Pues no me da la gana, hermanito.

\- No te voy a criticar nada, ya sé que eres desordenado...- Quiso convencerle Saga, emprendiendo la marcha hacia el bar de copas que frecuentaban.

\- Me da igual, no hace falta que subas y listo. Y si te cansas de esperarme de pie, cruzando la calle hay un banco.- Le replicó, guardándose en el bolsillo de la chaqueta la mano con la que no fumaba.

\- Cuando te pones así de desagradable no hay quien te aguante. Soy tu hermano, joder, no la policía estatal.

\- Eres "su nuevo, joven, guapo y exitoso fiscal", que viene a ser lo mismo.

Saga frenó sus pasos en seco, fijándose en los andares desganados de Kanon, envueltos en oleadas de humo.

\- ¿Acaso estás celoso de que el trabajo me vaya bien? - Estaba ofendido, tal y como lo mostró el cambio en su tono de voz.

Kanon se giró, enfrentando la repentina tristeza que su comentario había instalado en la faz de su hermano, sabiendo de inmediato que se había excedido en la sorna aplicada en sus últimas palabras.

\- No, no...joder Saga...me alegro por ti, de veras...Va, no te enfades por eso...

El mayor reanudó la marcha, y cuando alcanzó la posición de Kanon quiso aclarar lo que ambos ya sabían sobradamente.- Me he ganado el puesto con mucho esfuerzo, nadie me ha regalado nada. He pasado dos años preparándome para las oposiciones, y las gané yo solito.

\- ¡Que ya lo sé, Saga! Me he pasado un poco, ya está...- Kanon se fijó en el rostro gacho de Saga, y no dudó en sacar su mano del bolsillo, rodearle el cuello con el brazo y atraerlo hacia sí con cierta brusquedad, haciendo que trastabillara y obligándole a agarrársele a la chaqueta para no caer.- Sé que eres el mejor en lo que haces. Sea lo que sea que te propongas.- Le susurró al oído, divirtiéndose al ver a Saga en apuros de equilibrio.

\- ¡Vale ya! ¡Suéltame!

\- A ver si tanto traje caro te va a agriar el carácter ahora.- Kanon deshizo el agarre y aprovechó para dar la última calada al consumido cigarrillo, riéndose divertido al ver cómo Saga recuperaba su compostura y se atusaba las ropas, las cuáles también eran de calidad pero urbanas.

\- Qué idiota que llegas a ser...

Saga se sonrió, aceptando la broma. Kanon hizo lo mismo y no demoraron mucho en llegar al bar de copas de siempre. Dos cervezas sin servicio fueron ordenadas por el gemelo menor mientras Saga se dirigía a su rincón preferido, donde se despojó de la chaqueta y se quedó en jeans y camisa, las mangas de la cuál fueron arremangadas tres vueltas de puño.

Al lado de la mesa elegida había una diana, y el joven fiscal se olvidó de la nueva etiqueta profesional que lucía con orgullo para despertar al chico que todavía dormía bajo sus ambiciones. Agarró una caja de madera que había bajo la diana, le introdujo los euros que les ofrecerían un par de partidas y separó dos tríos de dardos. Kanon llegó con las cervezas y otro cigarrillo apresado entre sus labios, mantenido ahí mientras dejaba las botellas sobre la mesa y también se despojaba de la chupa de cuero, luciendo una camiseta negra de manga corta con un estampado de dos manos cadavéricas haciendo un par de peinetas*.

\- Te juro que hoy te gano en los dardos.- Avisó Saga, entregando la punzante munición a su contrincante antes de tomar una de las botellas y darle un trago.

\- ¡Ja! En ésto sí que eres malo de cojones.- Kanon retrocedió hasta la línea que marcaba la distancia reglamentaria del juego y calibró su tiro guiñando un ojo y entrecerrando el otro debido al escozor que le producía el humo que subía desde sus labios. Tiró una vez y dio cerca del centro. Se pasó el segundo dardo a su diestra y volvió a calibrar el lanzamiento, masticando la pregunta que hacía rato le rondaba por la mente.- Y a ver, Saga...¿cuándo vas a contarme lo que me has dicho esta mañana que tenías que contarme?

\- Ah, no...nada importante en realidad...- Se turbó Saga, sintiéndose avergonzado de repente.

\- ¡No me jodas, hermanito! - Kanon se olvidó del segundo disparo y se irguió observando a su gemelo, quién estaba botella en mano y con el trasero apoyado en la mesa que habían decretado como suya.- Me has llamado sólo para decirme que tenías que contarme algo, que lo harías por la noche y ahora...¡¿ahora no es importante?!

\- Bueno...sí que lo es...o no, según cómo se mire...

\- ¿Y cómo se tendría que mirar? - Inquirió, enarcando las cejas a la espera de alguna respuesta más esclarecedora.

\- Pues...por el lado bueno, supongo...

Saga apenas alzaba la vista hacia la inquisidora mirada de su hermano, y sintiéndose como un chiquillo descubierto en alguna fechoría se hallaba falto de palabras, e incluso podría afirmarse que de valor. Kanon se cansó rápido de esperar una respuesta que parecía no querer acudir, y centrándose de nuevo en la diana, ejecutó los dos lanzamientos muy seguidos, clavando todos los dardos, pero ninguno acertando en el centro. Rescató el cigarrillo de sus labios, se acercó a la diana y desclavó los dardos de su rugosa superficie, dejándola libre para el turno de Saga.

El fiscal ocupó su posición, cerró un ojo e intentó visualizar el centro. Un par de movimientos tentativos danzaron al aire, y cuando se decidió a tirar el dardo la curiosidad de Kanon se interpuso, consiguiendo que el primer proyectil llegara sesgado y no se clavara.

\- Pero a ver...- había dicho - ¿Tienes apuros con la hipoteca de tu escandaloso ático?

\- No, puedo pagarlo perfectamente bien.- El segundo tiro estaba en marcha, y debía ser mejor que el primero. Como mínimo, clavarse en la diana.

\- ¿Estás enfermo de algo?

\- ¿Enfermo? ¡¿Y por qué debería estar enfermo?! Qué trágico que eres...

\- ¡¿Pues qué quieres que te diga?!

\- Nada, Kanon...olvídalo...en serio...

El abogado menor seguía buscando explicaciones, reparando por sí solo en que únicamente planteaba desgracias cuando Saga había dicho que podía verse "por el lado bueno".

\- Ya está, te ha tocado la lotería y ahora te arrepientes de contármelo por no compartirla conmigo.

El segundo dardo sí se clavó en la diana, pero rozando el perímetro exterior, detalle que arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción a Kanon, que lejos estaba de acertar en sus apuestas.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Que no es nada de lo que dices! - Comenzó a exasperarse Saga, arrepintiéndose muy en serio de haber sentido la necesidad de compartir nada.

El tercer y último dardo de la tirada de Saga estaba buscando su blanco, cuando Kanon ya no estaba en disposición de nada que no fuera exigir una respuesta.

\- ¡Dime lo que sea que te callas! ¡Sino no haber abierto la lata, joder!

Dicho ésto tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza, quedando indefenso ante la inesperada revelación de su hermano mayor.

\- Me estoy enamorando...

El tercer dardo dio directamente contra la pared, gracias al surtidor de cerveza que salió expedido sobre Saga, siendo el origen el instantáneo atragantamiento de Kanon y su posterior ataque de tos e incredulidad.

\- ¡No me jodas, Saga! - Exclamó, espoleando a su abochornado gemelo entre tos y risas.- ¡¿Te acabas de escuchar?! ¡¿Enamorando?! ¡Ésta sí que es buena, jajaja!

\- Eres imbécil. Mira qué espectáculo estás montando...- Saga cogió unas cuantas servilletas de una mesa próxima para intentar secarse la cerveza que había caído sobre su brazo.- Para evitar un comportamiento tan infantil al final no quería contarte nada...

Por segunda vez en poco rato, Kanon había sido capaz de pinchar a su hermano hasta el punto de hacerle pasar las ganas de compartir una noche de distensión con él, y si algo no deseaba esa noche, era quedarse sólo con la compañía de su interna dejadez.

\- Lo siento, Saga...no quería ofenderte...- Se apresuró a coger un puñado más de servilletas y se agachó para empapar el derrame que había caído sobre el suelo.

\- Pues ya van dos veces hoy. Y no te voy a permitir una tercera.- Una bola de papeles húmedos y arrugados cayó sobre la mesa, y Saga hizo el ademán de recuperar su chaqueta e irse, pero Kanon le agarró del brazo para impedírselo.

\- Soy un gilipollas, lo sé. Va...no te vayas y cuéntame...

\- ¿Para qué quedarme? ¿Para que te rías si te confío abiertamente lo que siento?

\- No te lo tomes a mal, Saga, pero es que jamás antes habías dicho nada parecido. Me ha sorprendido, ésto es todo...

\- Pues sí, Kanon, como lo oyes: estoy enamorado. No entraba en mis planes que sucediera ésto, pero ha pasado.- La alegación que Saga acababa de exponer sonó muy a la defensiva, y es que el joven fiscal no estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse tan vulnerable ante nadie, aunque con Kanon a veces necesitaba hacer alguna excepción, y éste lo sabía.

\- ¡Pues cojonudo, hermanito! ¿Y quién es?

\- Dudo que lo conozcas...- Admitió Saga, muriéndose de ganas de hablar, aunque su interlocutor fuera un torbellino impredecible ante cualquier atisbo de sensibilidad humana.

\- Pues nos sentamos y me lo presentas con tus palabras. Va, cuéntame, cuéntame.

Saga se sonrió desviando su mirada hacia los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero accedió a tomar asiento y a abrir un poco sus recientes sentimientos.

\- No quiero que juzgues nada, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tuve suficiente con Shura ayer...

\- Ah, pero...¿Shura le conoce?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es de la Fiscalía?

\- No.

\- ¡Habla, joder! ¡No puedo estar intentando averiguarlo todo!

Kanon estaba impaciente de verdad, y Saga sólo se vio capaz de inspirar todo el aire que pudo y soltar la información seleccionada sin parar.

\- Se llama Shaka Malakar, es hindú y es el nuevo forense en prácticas del IMF** y tiene veinticuatro años.- Saga se fijó en la primera expresión de extrañeza e incredulidad que se dibujó en el rostro de Kanon, antes que ésta comenzara a transmutar en los frágiles cambios que adelantaban la enumeración de todas las razones por las que esa noticia no podía ser verdad.- Te dije sin juzgar ¿entendido? - Le advirtió de nuevo, reforzando sus palabras con el alzamiento de su dedo índice apuntando a Kanon.

\- No quiero juzgar...ni soy nadie para hacerlo...pero_

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Que es muy joven? Pues sí, ¿y qué? Tú y yo tenemos treinta y dos, y yo no me considero viejo aún.

\- Vale, vale, no digo nada sobre la edad...- Se defendió Kanon, alzando ambas manos en señal de paz.- ¿Pero puedo preguntar si estás seguro de que el chaval sienta lo mismo? A veces la juventud hace que no se sepa del cierto lo que se quiere, y a ver...tú ahora mismo estás siendo un tío de éxito en el mundo judicial y policial...

\- No se va a aprovechar de mí si es ésto lo que insinúas.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- ¡Pues porque fui yo quién le invitó ayer a cenar!

\- ¡¿Ya...ya habéis tenido una cita y todo?! - Kanon no cabía en sí de la sorpresa que le estaba generando la confesión de Saga, que siempre había sido muy cauto con las pocas relaciones que le había conocido.

\- Completa.

\- ¡¿Follásteis?!

A la exclamación de Kanon, varias miradas se voltearon hacia el núcleo que representaban ellos dos, y Saga se vio exigiéndole moderación a riesgos de acabar ardiendo en vergüenza, tanto por lo que su hermano le invitaba a confesar como por las reacciones poco pudorosas que éste pudiera tener.

\- Modérate, por favor, baja la voz...

\- Vale...pero...¿follásteis a la primera cita? - Insistió, susurrando y medio agachándose sobre la mesa sin quitar los ojos del ruborizado rostro de Saga.

\- Sí...

\- ¡Joder, y luego me criticas a mí! - Se medio mosqueó, al ver que él sí que era juzgado muy a la ligera.

\- Dos veces.- Confesó Saga en otro susurro, rememorando las tórridas escenas compartidas con su amante apenas doce horas atrás.

\- ¡¿Y cómo fue?! ¡Quiero detalles!

\- ¡Y una mierda! Ya te he contado demasiado.- Ambos callaron, uno medio cocido en vergüenza casi adolescente y el otro sorprendiéndose al comprobar que su hermano también era tan humano como él, aunque con un estilo más pulido tal vez.- Pero sí Kanon...estoy enamorado.

Kanon sonrió, manteniendo la mirada sembrada de felicidad que le ofrecía Saga, y sin pensarlo más alzó su cerveza y dio su fraternal aprobación.- ¡Pues brindemos por ello, Saga! - Con un rápido gesto ordenó dos cervezas más, y mientras llegaban apuró la suya y se dispuso a prender otro cigarrillo.- Y dime...¿cuándo me lo presentarás?

\- Hey, hey, no corras tanto...recién estamos conociéndonos, todavía no...no hemos hablado del tema...es decir...que no sabemos "qué somos"...

\- ¡Claro! No habéis hablado del tema porque habéis ido directos a él, no te jode, jajaja.- Kanon guiñó el ojo, divertido y feliz por su hermano, aunque por dentro no se podía negar la sensación de estar tragando un poco de envidia.

\- Te aseguro que no era mi intención, pero surgió...- decidió a explicarse, Saga.- Yo propuse, él aceptó...¡ay, no sé, Kanon! Me siento como un estúpido, pero desde el primer día que le vi para aclarar unos puntos sobre un informe forense que había redactado...pues que no puedo dejar de pensar en él...- Admitió Saga, mirándose a su hermano directamente, al tiempo que se pasaba ambas manos por los cabellos, despejando su frente y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.- Fantaseo con él, me distraigo con su imagen vagando por mi mente, y nos despedimos esta mañana y se me hace durísimo esperar una semana entera para cenar con él otra vez...

Kanon dejó que un copioso sobro llenara su boca mientras valoraba la surrealista confesión de alguien que se caracterizaba por ser una persona más o menos fría, sobria y centrada, y cuando lo tragó de golpe soltó un gemido de placer por el sabor aprehendido y clavó su verde mirada fija en Saga y su ruborizada desnudez de alma.

\- Pues temo decirte que sí...que estás jodido, Saga...Sea quien sea este chaval te ha calado hondo...

\- ¿Y tú? - Saga lo preguntó para desviar la atención que hacía demasiados minutos que estaba asentada sobre su vida íntima, aunque no auguraba ninguna buena respuesta.

\- ¿Y yo qué? - Kanon contestó con un incipiente estado de alarma activado.

\- ¿Tienes a alguien por ahí?

Saga bebió un sorbo y Kanon le imitó, molesto con la pregunta que le arruinaba el sábado noche de casi cada semana.

\- A parte de tú y yo ¿ves a alguien más por aquí? - Abrió los brazos y señaló a su alrededor, despachando un cinismo que Saga se arrepintió al acto de despertar.

\- Sé que probablemente me mandarás a la mierda, pero...

\- Sí, Saga, lo haré, así que no vayas por ahí.- Advirtió, macerando cabreo.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas contactar con Rhadamanthys?

\- Saga, déjalo.- Insistió, con el ceño fruncido y la voz engravecida.

\- Te ríes del amor, pero tú y él...siempre habéis tenido algo...y tu mirada hace años que no tiene chispa...

\- ¡Joder! ¡Te he dicho que pares! ¡Se fue él solito! ¡Yo no le eché de casa! ¡Rada es historia ya! ¡Forma parte del puto pasado!

\- Pero no eres capaz de andar hacia un nuevo futuro con nadie...

\- Mira hermanito...- Kanon estaba cabreado, y aunque se intentara controlar el tono de voz para no seguir atrayendo miradas morbosas, ésta surgía dura y enojada.- Que ahora tú estés en una puta etapa "happy flower" no implica que todo el resto del mundo deba tener al lado a alguien que le abanique la vanidad cada noche después de joder.

\- ¡Hey, que sólo me preocupo por ti! Quiero verte feliz, Kanon...- Saga trató de calmar la tempestad que su inapropiado interés había ocasionado, aunque no sabía si podría lograrlo.

\- ¡Pues deja de hurgar en mi puñetera vida! Yo soy un alma libre, Saga, entiéndelo y acéptalo. Salgo y follo con quién quiero cuando quiero, pero luego cada uno a su casa, que es como se está mejor, sin ataduras estúpidas.- Dicho ésto, Kanon también se recostó sobre la silla y aplastó contra el cenicero el cigarrillo que se había consumido entre sus dedos.

\- Está bien, respeto tu elección de vida. Prometo no molestarte más.

\- no...hasta el sábado próximo.- Replicó con acidez.

\- No, en serio. No me meteré más con tu forma de vivir. Peeeero, ésto no quiere decir que deje de preocuparme por ti.

Kanon suspiró resignado, y para cambiar de tema de una jodida vez, se alzó de la silla y decidió retomar la partida que habían dejado a medias.

\- Dijiste que me ganarías a los dardos, y todavía no has puntuado una mierda.- Aclaró, posicionándose de nuevo frente a la diana.

\- Ahora que ya te he puesto al día ya puedo tirar tranquilo, verás como remonto la partida.- Dijo Saga, poniéndose también en pie para amañagar cariñosamente el hombro de su gemelo antes de dejarle lanzar.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Supera ésto entonces! - Exclamó Kanon, viendo que había dado en la diana.

###

Acabada la fraternal velada, cada uno se dirigió a sus domicilios. Saga subió al octavo piso que hacía poco acababa de adquirir, hallándose recibido por una amplitud de metros cuadrados que aún estaban por decorar y acabar de llenar con muebles y demás, pero no le importaba dormir en una habitación semi-desnuda. Se sentó en medio de la cama como si al adolescente dentro de sí aún asomara la cabeza, agarró el teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje tonto, cursi y en ese momento, vital. Era de madrugada, y poco esperaba recibir respuesta a algo tan naif como _"Hola Shaka, ¿cómo estás? Te extraño...no he podido dejar de pensar en ti en todo el día...",_ pero su corazón se desbocó cuando una respuesta casi inmediata le hizo revolotear esos extraños nervios que parecían haberse asentado en su estómago: _"Yo también, Saga...¿Es muy descabellado quedar mañana para tomar un café? Salgo del trabajo a las 19h"._

Por otro lado, Kanon entró en su desordenado pìso sin muchas ganas de quedarse ahí, pero esa noche no había sido capaz de encontrar a nadie que quisiera borrarle un poco la soledad que sentía desde que Rhadamanthys había regresado a Inglaterra, años atrás. Entró en su dormitorio y cuando iba a tumbarse en la cama se dio cuenta que un cenicero repleto de apestosas colillas estaba derramado sobre las arrugadas y sucias sábanas. Era evidente que no podía echarse a dormir ahí, por lo que la opción que le quedaba era el sofá. Andó hacia él, tiró al suelo ropa usada y alguno envases de refrescos vacíos y comida rápida servida a domicilio y se tumbó sobre los cojines gastados, que dejaban notar el esqueleto del mueble a través de la chafada carne.

Saga había sido el culpable de asentarle un amargo sentimiento tras el paladar, y sí, no podía negarlo: envidiaba ese estado de estúpida embriaguez que proporciona el amor. Un amor que él había conocido mucho tiempo atrás, pero que un mal día decidió abandonar el lado que le pertenecía en su cama. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y buscó un contacto: "Wyvern". Pensó en ejecutar la llamada, pero no lo hizo. Rebajó la intención a un whastapp, pero tampoco la llevó a cabo, a riesgos de que ésta fuera correspondida, acabando por lanzar el dispositivo al suelo y tumbarse de lado para intentar conciliar un sueño que poco a poco se le iba volviendo más frágil y escaso.

Parecía que Saga estaba encarrilando una vida llena de esplendor y éxitos, y en cambio él cada día se sentía más sumido en las tinieblas.

Unas tinieblas que aún le acompañarían unos años, pero acabarían por desvanecerse.

Como el humo de sus eternos cigarros.

* * *

_*Hacer una peineta: Indicación manual ofensiva y obscena, que consiste en dejar el dedo del medio rígido mientras se alza la mano cerrada en puño, o lo que es la representación simbólica del pene._

_**IMF: Instituto de Medicina Forense._


End file.
